


Electrize

by Voido



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), accidentally zapping, i'm not ashamed of that tag, nor the title, ryuji's electrifying, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: After barely making it out of a battle in Mementos, Akira finds out just how far Ryuji's Zio-affinity reaches.He can't really say he minds it, though.





	Electrize

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this is neither a proper fic nor even proper smut, but I wanted to write about the idea ever since the thought of _what if Ryuji's body gives off sparks in the metaverse?_ first occured to me.  
>  ~~We all have our weak points and this is mine lmao~~

From the very first time they'd touched, Akira had known Ryuji was electrifying. His contagious grin, his undying spirit, the way his unnaturally blond hair stood out in public-

But none of that came even close to the sparks running through his body in the Metaverse. At first, Akira thought that maybe it was just his imagination. His feelings for his friend, even more prominent through the painful exhaustion wearing them both out. They'd made it a habit to train on their own on Mementos' upper levels, certain that there were no life-threatening shadows in the first areas, but today, there was no denying they'd overdone it.

They were on the ground on the very first safe floor, Akira leaning on the wall, panting heavily, with Ryuji kneeling between his legs, mask shoved up, revealing a dark bruise under his right eye. His eyes were closed, their foreheads touching, and except for their uneven breaths and trains casually going by, everything was dead silent. The last fight had been just a bit too close; a Garudyne had hit Ryuji up-front, and Akira had barely managed to take care of the shadow and pull them both the last steps to down here. He should feel irresponsible, like a bad leader who had taken a bigger bite than he and only one team-mate could chew, but all he felt was an uncontrollable longing for the soft vibrations rushing through his friend's body, most likely without him noticing.

“Sorry, Joker. Should'a been an easy hit to dodge.”

Ryuji's voice was unnaturally calm compared to his usual attitude, and he seemed embarrassed by his own failure. It was alright, though, Akira thought. No one could dodge every hit ever thrown at them, and it hitting a weak spot had simply been unfortunate. If anyone, he as a leader should have been able to predict such a possibility – sometimes, it was breath-taking how much he actually relied on Futaba's navigation. Still, he couldn't help the smirk creeping up on his lips when he answered, his voice throaty and wearied.

“Want to make up for it?”

He had barely finished the sentence when dry lips already met his, a claiming force pressing him into the hand at the back of his head. His eyes dropped shut, his own hands pulling Ryuji closer by the hips. Every little bit of space between them was too much, even more so when Akira felt a soft, faint _zap_ hit his body and flood right through  him. He couldn't help the deep moan escaping his lips, not sure if it had been on purpose or not – either way, it turned him on in ways he hadn't yet known he could feel.

“Do it again,” he demanded instead, parting their lips just enough to stare for a moment, take in the way Ryuji's eyes opened slowly, a faint blush of excitement on his cheeks and his head tilting so slightly that it was barely visible. Akira couldn't help but enjoy the involuntary confession – it had _not_ been on purpose, and maybe that made it even better.

“You're shooting sparks through me, and I won't deny it's highly arousing.”

“Wait, what? Sh- Damn, you're weird.”

He decided to hear that as a compliment, considering he didn't get a chance to reply to  it  before their lips met again, teeth slightly digging into his skin, soft kisses being planted on his chin,  his  neck , hands desperately trying to figure out how to tear off the vest covering him up til right under his  chin , without  _actually_ tearing any of the fabric. To be fair, it wouldn't matter – their Metaverse-clothes  _always_ returned to their unharmed state whenever they re-entered, which was great because they did take enough blows to end up with scratches and holes in them.

Still, he couldn't help but enjoy the shaking hands tearing on him desperately, the wet kisses, their bodies grinding against each other's as if in silent unison – it was thrilling, exhilarating, and if the world ever were to bow to but one wish of his, it would be for time to stop and them staying together until the end of everything.

“I love you so much,” he moaned quietly, fully expecting the electric shock hitting him right afterwards, yet not the intensity of it, leaving him a bit tensed up, but in the best way he could imagine. It wore off slowly; similar to a lightning bolt brightening up the sky before fading away.

“Dude, I'll never get how can just throw this romantic shit out like it's nothin', but, uh, m-me too. Love you, too.”

Another zap, tingling on his chest where Ryuji's hand had grabbed the stiff fabric of the vest. It was faint, almost innocent, and Akira came to figure that with every emotion let loose, there would be another one – considering how much he enjoyed it, he didn't have to think about his next action – he hummed contently, pulled Ryuji closer and gently caressed his sides, very well knowing it would tickle.

“Nah, no, haha, hell no, you're killin' the mood, man!”

“ _Oh?”_

He couldn't help leaning forward, pushing them both over, making sure to cup the back of Ryuji's head with his own hand so he wouldn't hit the tiled floor. It wasn't a thing to brag about, but they had learned the hard way that bruises which seemed unimportant enough in the heat of lust tended to turn out being pretty painful afterwards – a story he should most likely not bring up, because that _would_ kill the mood.

“I will try to do better,” Akira proposed, sitting up slightly to get a better view, to enjoy every single sharp, eager breath coming from Ryuji, to take in the sight of the bright yellow gloves clenching to fists on his own coat, trying to tug him into another kiss. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help but linger, trying to memorize everything he saw.

“I'd love to kiss you, but the sight is too good,” he explained his hesitance. The reaction came right away. Ryuji's eyes closed, he frowned as if considering to complain about the even more _romantic shit_ , and he wrapped his arms around Akira's neck to pull him down by force. Their noses touched, and Akira found himself close his eyes as well, breathing in sharply and smiling at the familiar smell reminding him of one of their many gym sessions, or hanging out after running in the park. He knew this was different – they were sweaty, dirty and legitimately _bruised._ They should be heading home to treat their wounds, but instead-

“Sh-shouldn't we stop? This _is_ Mementos, after all. Kinda fucked up, don't ya think?”

Instead, he pulled closer, brought a hand between their bodies and tugged on the suit covering Ryuji. He wasn't entirely wrong – safe place or not, getting it on down here was nothing short of kinky, but then again, maybe that was the exact reason Akira found himself enjoying it so incredibly much. Something in him silently thanked the gods for giving Ryuji the affiliation to electricity out of all.

“Sorry? I didn't hear you over how hard your uncontrolled reactions make me.”

He closed his eyes shortly at the feeling of hips buckling up against his and bit his lip with an interested grin. This was way too good to be true, and he mourned the fact that neither of them had the energy to go much further than this. After all, they'd only barely made it here, and they still needed to get out of the Metaverse before they were truly in the position to relax.

“Hn, Akira, _look_ -”

He didn't look up, instead kissing the blood off a scratch on Ryuji's face, causing him to moan involuntarily and finally snap, rolling them both over so he was sitting on Akira's hips now.

“Goddamn it, you're insane. Absolutely breathtakin' and amazin', but _insane_.”

The skeptical look on his face was rare, but he seemed to mean it, so Akira decided to give in, at least for now. There was an arousing kind of irony to the fact that he was usually the reckless one when it came to making out, finding the weirdest spots or times to get it on, and that the voice of reason in these times was _not_ him.

“Fine, I guess. I hope you're aware I'm not done with you down here, though.”

He reached up to cup Ryuji's cheek, smiled devilishly and winked at him, not even surprised about the fact that this, too, caused an electric reaction. Next time they got down here, that much was for sure, Akira wouldn't even try to lead them further than the first safe area. The thought alone was enough to drive him nuts.

“Yeah, yeah. Let's get outta here and hope your goddamn cat ain't home, or else I'll throw him out.”

“I'm in for that.”

Unsurprisingly, when they barely made it up the stairs to the attic without getting handsy, said _goddamn cat_ already fled on his own.

For now, Akira was more than fine with that.


End file.
